The Underworld Bar
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Pit felt an unknown rage boil inside him. He was absolutely fed up with everything! He was tired of working to the bone. He was tired of people taking advantage of him. He was tired of never getting any sleep at home. He was flat out tired of everything! He wanted a break and for once in his life, he wanted a drink. Contains: Pitcest. Human AU
1. Chapter 1

"Uuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Pit groaned as he shut down his computer. He leaned back into his chair and released another moan. He rubbed his tired eyes and massaged his sore shoulder. "Today has been so loooooooooooooooooooooong."

Indeed it had been. Pit had spent hours staring at his computer screen, trying to solve his department's problems. He had been asked by five different co-workers to file their paperwork for them because of some lame excuse. Of course, Pit believed their lies and agreed to help them, out of the goodness of his pure heart. He was simply too nice for his own good and others took advantage of that. On top of that, his boss, Palutena, had assigned him with a few really difficult projects and they all had to be done within 36 hours. He had a mountain of work to do and he had so far barely made a dent.

He let out loud yawn and looked over at his clock. It read: 10:53 PM.

He groaned again and glanced around at his surroundings. The other offices were long since dark; Pit was the only one working in the building.

"It's so lonely here at night." Pit commented to himself. He let out a loud yawn and stretched, popping a few joints. "I should probably head home and get some sleep. I need a break."

He stood up from his desk and stretched again. He exhaled a happy sigh and popped his back. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed his jacket. He flopped it over his shoulder then grabbed his briefcase. He stuffed his paperwork inside then placed his keys and cell phone in his trouser pockets. He walked out of his office door, locked it behind him and made his way towards the elevator.

He pressed the button and waited quietly for the elevator to come. He peered around the empty office, humming to himself to lessen the eerie feeling he felt. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the elevator chimed opened. He let out a sigh of relief and walked inside, pressing the button for the floor he wanted. When he reached his floor, he walked out, nodded to the security guard and left the building.

It was a cool summer night. The night air wasn't as ridiculously hot as it had been in the afternoon. It was actually almost on the chilly side. There was a nice summer breeze flowing through the city, which tore its way past him. He closed his eyes and smiled at the wind kissing his face. He stretched his arms to the sky, enjoying the sound of his joints popping. He opened his eyes, deciding to walk home and enjoy the sweet summer night.

He couldn't see too much activity happening from where he was; just a few people out, making their way to their destinations. He smiled at the few that glanced at him and said a friendly hello. Some either smiled and said hello back or continued to gawk at him. He didn't care though. He was finally heading home to a soft bed with his name on it.

Or so he thought.

He was halfway home when he was struck by an uncanny feeling that he was being followed. He stretched, casually glanced to the side and saw through his peripheral vision that he was indeed being shadowed. Two hooded figures were walking a few feet away from him. He noticed them both watching his movements, occasionally looking at each other and nodding. Their pace started to pick up. Pit could hear their footsteps stomping loudly behind him. He could hear their breathing and even feel the smiles hidden in the shadows of their hoods.

Pit took a deep breath then sprinted down the sidewalk. The stalkers immediately chased after him. They were faster than Pit anticipated, though he should've known better. It was late and thugs were on the prowl. He wished he had called a cab instead of walking but the damn summer night made him want to walk home. He mentally smacked himself and pushed his legs to run faster. He saw a couple of figures ahead running towards him. He groaned and swerved into a nearby alley. A pair of hands snatched his shirt and pulled him into the shadows.

"Lookie what we got here. Little rich boy walkin' home to his fancy apartment." The man's voice was low and hoarse. "Hows about you hand over the briefcase and your money, hmm?"

Pit narrowed his eyes. "No way! This briefcase is full of important papers!"

"Oh, I bet. Hand it over, bub."

"No!"

The man slammed Pit in the gut with a closed fist. Pit cried out and toppled to the ground. While the man made the mistake of laughing and leaving his guard down, Pit took the chance to slam his foot into the man's ankle. He screeched and fell to the concrete floor. Pit scurried up from the ground and ran to the end of the alleyway. He gasped when there was nowhere else to go. He bit his lip and glanced around for another way out, thankfully noticing a fire escape above. He jumped for the ladder but missed. He heard voices getting closer, jumped and missed again. Growling in annoyance, he hurried to the other side of the alley.

"There he is!" The hoarse voiced man call out.

He gasped and saw the men running towards him. He gritted his teeth then bolted towards the other side. He kicked off the ground and leaped towards the fire escape ladder. He managed to grab it but his briefcase slipped out of his grasp. It managed to hit one of the men in the head and knock him down but that was the only good thing that followed. The men were like piranhas with flesh; they tore into his briefcase and ripped apart his important papers. They checked everywhere for money or anything valuable but found nothing. They glared at him and attempted to grab him. They jumped after him but Pit pulled the rest of the ladder up and climbed the stairs. The men below snarled and cursed at him but made no attempt after him.

Pit didn't know they stopped chasing him. He ended up running up to the rooftop then leaped from building to building, like Spider-Man until he felt like he was a good distance away from the men. He climbed down one of the fire escapes and slumped against a building wall. He closed his eyes and begged for air to return to his lungs. When he found his second wind, he got up and walked out of the alleyway. When he reached the street he found that he had no idea where he was. Nothing looked familiar. He was in a different part of the city. The shadier part. Some of the buildings were boarded up. A few prostitutes stood on the corners of the streets and waved at him. Thug-like men hid in the shadows of the buildings. The boy gulped and walked down the less busy side of the sidewalk.

He felt eyes on him the whole time. He was cautious this time but he couldn't help but feel absolute dread to the fact that he lost his briefcase. All his important papers were in there, not to mention, the papers for his co-workers. What was he going to tell them? More importantly, how was Palutena going to take this?

His cell phone in his jacket pocket began to ring. He sighed and reached for it. He answered with a despaired tone. "Hello?"

"Hey Angel Face!" His roommate, Magnus, greeted from the other end.

Pit blushed at the nickname. "Hey Magnus. What's up?"

"Where are you? It's almost midnight."

"It is?" He checked his phone and sure enough he was right. It was 11:48.

"Yeah! Anyways, I hope you don't mind but I invited some friends over. Well, it kinda turned into a fling. Hope you don't mind!"

Pit groaned. He could hear music blasting and loud people on the other line. He really just wanted to go home and sleep but now he wouldn't be able to.

"Magnus, I'm tired! I've been working like crazy these past few weeks! I'm stressed as heck and I just want to go home and sleep." He complained.

"Well, that might be a problem, Angel Face. A couple of friends are kinda getting' it on in your room. Sorry."

"What the heck, Magnus!" Pit snapped. "You don't let people into your roommate's room! That's rude!"

"I know, Angel Face, sorry. I gotta go though. Gaol is here and she's, heh, waitin' for me. See yea later!" The call ended.

Pit glowered at his phone and growled in annoyance. How dare his roomie throw a party when he knew Pit worked long hours. Heck, Pit was hardly home and if he was, it was to eat and sleep. He didn't have time for social interactions anymore, not that he really had a lot of friends. Magnus was really his only friend and he had a little crush on him. Of course, Magnus wasn't gay and had the hots for his co-worker, Gaol. Even though he knew he didn't have a chance with him, it still hurt to know he was with someone else.

He felt an unknown rage boil inside him. He was absolutely fed up with everything! He was tired of working to the bone. He was tired of people taking advantage of him. He was tired of never getting any sleep at home. He was flat out tired of everything! He wanted a break and for once in his life, he wanted a drink.

The young man glanced around the area, not caring anymore if it wasn't safe. He wanted a drink and he wanted one now.

Now, Pit wasn't a drinker. He had never even tasted alcohol before but he knew that people drank it when they were tired of everything, like he was. He knew the effects alcohol had on people and he knew that people did stupid things when under the influence. But dammit, he didn't care at the moment. He wanted to drink and forget about everything.

A small building across the street grabbed his attention. In neon lights, a sign flashed the words: The Underworld Bar. Pit didn't know why but there was something about this rundown looking place that beckoned him towards it. He checked both sides of the road for traffic then crossed it. He felt self-conscious when a few biker looking guys hung around the outside of the bar and glanced at him. He felt so small compared to them. He gulped and walked towards the door, only to be stopped by a bulky ox-like man in a black shirt.

"Where do you think you're going, pipsqueak?" The man asked, his voice low and deep like how a mountain would speak.

"I-I was just-uh, I want-" Pit stuttered.

"-Look kid, only 21 and older are allowed inside."

"But I am 21 and older." Pit squeaked. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his ID. "I'm twenty four."

The man took the ID and examined it. Pit glanced sideways at the people watching and fidgeted with his jacket, nervously. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"You look like you're still in high school but I know a fake ID when I see one and yours isn't fake." The bouncer handed his ID back and stepped aside. "You may enter."

Pit smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you."

Pit walked inside the bar and stood at the entry way. The place looked like a dump. It was a lot sloppier than any place he had ever stepped inside. There was a foul stench in the air; he couldn't place a name to it but it was gross. The walls looked like they were coming off. The decor was interesting, though. It looked to be centered around the Greek mythology of the Underworld. There were screaming souls on the walls with hellish-like art work. It gave Pit the chills but it was a cool idea.

He took off his jacket once the body heat from the bar hit him. The place was packed with people. All thug-ish looking and intimidating. Pit clung onto his jacket and walked deeper inside.

Pit walked over to the bar, glancing around the tough looking bar guys, biting his lip nervously as they looked at him like he was a piece of meat. They probably weren't used to seeing business guys like him in here. He gulped and pulled on his suspenders as he made his way to an empty stool. He sat up at the bar and looked over at the bartender. He was a young man, maybe a couple years older than himself. He was tan with short raven black hair that looked much like Pit's. His ears were slightly gauged, not too big but not too small and he had earrings along his cartilage. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a weird symbol on it that looked much like an eye in the middle. His left arm was covered in a sleeve of tattoos that seemed to stop at his wrist. One of the tattoos on his arm matched the symbol on his shirt. He couldn't really tell what the rest were. They looked like a bunch of tribal stuff. When the young man looked his way, Pit gasped. He had piercing red eyes that paralyzed Pit with their beauty. The bartender was absolutely gorgeous.

"I don't see many guys like you around here." The bartender said, his tone sounded slightly surprised but otherwise bored.

"Guys like me?" asked Pit innocently and pointed to himself.

The bartender rolled his eyes. "Business guys. This bar isn't in your neck of the woods."

"Oh, I, uh, don't really ever come to places like this. Not because It's not good enough or anything!" Pit raised his hands in defense. "I just mean I don't ever have time to go out, that often, really."

"Why? You too good fer the like of us?" An intimidating man with a bandana asked. He leaned closer towards Pit.

"No! Th-that's not it. I-"

"He's too busy makin' all that dough. Look at him-" The man on the other side of Pit said. He had a septum piercing, resembling a bull. He pulled on one of his suspenders, drawing Pit towards him. "In his fancy rich clothes. Makin' millions while we lowlanders have to work 13 hours a day to make decent pay."

"That's enough." The bartender snapped. The three patrons looked at the bartender. His face was dark and his red eyes burning. "I don't give a shit how much he makes or why he's here. He's here and he's my customer. Leave him the fuck alone or I'll kick you two out. Don't think I won't."

The two guys stared at the bartender, almost challenging him but those fierce eyes had them backing off Pit. He let out a sigh of relief and thanked the bartender with his blue eyes. The bartender seemed to have been able to understand for he nodded at him then walked over to the other side of the bar to deliver a drink.

Pit glanced nervously at the two men on either side of him. He could feel their eyes on him, burning into his flesh. He gulped and bit his lip nervously. He was starting to feel uncomfortable until the bartender returned.

"So, what do you want?" he asked as he leaned against the counter, his eyes blazing like the sun.

Pit blinked a couple of times to pull himself out of his little trance. He cleared his throat and replied, "I'll just have some alcohol."

The two men beside him snickered. The bartender raised a brow and gave him a stern look.

"No shit. That's why you would come to a bar." He replied sarcastically then tilted his head to the side. "Have you ever been inside one before?"

Pit blushed. He made himself smaller and looked at the bartender through his thick black lashes. "Um, no…"

"How old are you?"

"I'm…twenty four."

"And you've never been to a bar?"

Pit shook his head in embarrassment. More snickers erupted through the bar, making Pit feel utterly humiliated.

"Hm, three years younger than me." The bartender said. He leaned closer towards Pit. "Why do you want to drink tonight if not any other night?"

The boy glanced back at the bartender. "I've had a bad night."

"You think it's wise to get drunk…" he lowered his voice. "Here?"

Pit threw him a look. "I don't care if it's wise. I want to drink and forget about my problems. Why are you trying to turn me away? Shouldn't you want to serve me so you can get my money?"

The young man narrowed his eyes. "You think I give a shit whether you're loaded or not? You're naïve and stupid. You look the type. Probably why you've never been inside a bar before. In case you haven't noticed, Toots, this isn't the safest place in the city. People _will_ take advantage of you."

Pit blinked at him. He was stunned. Normally when he went to restaurants and such, people were eager to please him because they knew he made good money but this bartender didn't care about that. He cared about Pit's safety.

"But not you?"

A smirk played on the bartender's lips. "Who's to say I won't?"

Pit blushed and turned away. The bartender chuckled and straightened up. "So why don't we try to find a drink for you?"

"What if I get too drunk off them?" Pit asked innocently.

"I'll take care of you."

Pit's face heated up again. He couldn't believe how easily he blushed talking to this guy.

"My name is Pit." Pit smiled and held out his hand.

The bartender looked at him strangely. "Pit?"

Pit nodded. "It's a weird name I know."

"That's not what's weird."

Pit blinked. "Then what's the weird part?"

The bartender took his hand. "Dark Pit."

"Whoa that _is_ weird! Our names are almost the same!" Pit gasped then smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you Dark Pit. Hey! Do you mind if I call you Pittoo?"

Dark Pit glowered. "Yes, I do mind. Very much so."

"Oh okay."

Dark Pit withdrew his hand. "Okay, let's find you a drink. What's a taste you prefer?"

"I like sweet things." Pit answered honestly.

"I bet." Dark Pit muttered. He pulled out a menu and showed it to Pit. He scanned the menu until he found what he was looking for. He pointed at a drink and said, "There's screwdrivers."

Pit's eyes widened. "You drink screwdrivers? That doesn't sound safe!"

Dark Pit looked at him dumbfounded. "You're kidding right? I don't serve the tool! It's just a named after it."

"It sounds scary!"

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Pit just looked at him innocently, not knowing he said something ridiculously stupid.

"Okay, what about a bay breeze? It's-"

"-but we're not near a beach."

Again Dark Pit just stared at him. "How about sex on the beach?"

"Excuse me?" Pit blushed furiously.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, absolutely irritated. "It's the name of the drink. I wasn't asking!"

"Oh" Pit bit his lip in embarrassment and looked away. He felt stupid for saying that and could hear the other customers laughing at him, like the joke that he was.

"I'll have a sex on the beach with you." Bandana flirted.

"Hey yea, me too." Bull wiggled his brows.

Pit felt completely uncomfortable as the two guys before started hitting on him. Thankfully for the second time that night, Dark Pit came to his aid.

"Knock that shit off! This isn't a gay bar and he isn't interested." He snapped.

"Oh but you wish it was~" A female bartender came up beside Dark Pit. She had long blue hair that was up in a ponytail. She was wearing skin tight white and purple clothing that almost looked like lingerie. She wrapped her arms around Dark Pit's waist and beamed up at him.

"No I don't." Dark Pit replied, annoyed and pushed the girl off him.

"Yes, you do! Then you could finally hit on the cute gay guys instead of straight ones!"

"What the fuck, Pandora? I don't hit on anyone! Why the hell are you bringing this up now?"

Pandora ignored him and caught sight of Pit. She leaned on the counter, flashing her cleavage and smiled at him. "Hey there big boy. You're awfully cute. Wanna buy me a drink?" She winked.

Pit blinked and blushed. "I, uh-"

"No, he won't!"

Pandora smirked and looked back at Dark Pit. "Oh? Do you want him to buy you a drink instead, D.P? He is rather gorgeous." She looked back at Pit and winked. "What do you say, cutie? You into D.P? He's pretty hot, huh? I think he likes you. He is never with a customer this long unless they're complaining to him or if he flirts with them."

Pit's ears were red. He bit his lip and glanced back at Dark Pit, who to his surprise, was looking at him and blushing fiercely.

"I do not! I don't flirt with customers! And don't call me D.P., I hate that stupid nickname. It's almost worse than his."

Pandora giggled. "What'd you call him, sweet cheeks?"

"Uh, Pittoo?"

"Pittoo? Why'd you call him that?"

"'Cause my name is Pit and his is Dark Pit. So, he's, uh, Pit too?"

Pandora blinked before she cracked up. The customers that were eavesdropping joined in with her laughter. Both boys blushed; one irritated; the other embarrassed.

"Alright!" Dark Pit snarled. "Will you get the fuck out of here and let me do my goddamn job?"

"Aw~ but I wanted a drink!" she whined.

"No! You don't drink and work, but you don't care because you're already drunk! You better sober up before Medusa catches you! You know she will tell Hades and you'll get fired."

Pandora stood up straight. She crossed her arms and pouted at her manager. "Fine." She said and returned to her side of the bar.

There was an awkward silence between Pit and Dark Pit for a moment. Both were still embarrassed over the incident but Dark Pit cleared his throat and went back to helping Pit decide on a drink. He named a few other drinks off the menu. Each time, Pit said something idiotic which caused Dark Pit to roll his eyes relentlessly.

"Okay, Fuzzy Navel?" Dark Pit asked, tirelessly.

Pit busted out laughing. "Fuzzy Navel? That's funny! I want that!"

Dark Pit arched a brow. "You want a drink because it sounds funny?"

Pit smiled and nodded.

Dark Pit stared at him for a moment. Not because he was dumbfounded for the answer he received but because of the cute face before him. He had noticed his customer was attractive but seeing him smile happily was…something. It was a smile as bright as the sun peering out of clouds. It sent a herd of butterflies his way and faded through to flutter in his stomach. He felt his cheeks spark a warm blaze. His heart stopped at the sight of that smile.

Dark Pit pulled himself together and nodded blankly at his customer. "Okay, Fuzzy Navel it is."

The bartender pulled out a highball glass filled with ice. He filled it with half an ounce of vodka, ounce of peach schnapps and orange juice. Pit watched in awe as the bartender performed a little show. He grabbed the bottles, flipped them in the air and caught them perfectly with a firm grip.

"Wow! You're really good!" Pit complimented Dark Pit.

Dark Pit threw a smirk at the compliment. He knew he was good. He always made his drinks perfectly and his little show always brought in the tips.

"I'm the best bartender around." Dark Pit replied like it was a fact.

"You are? How do you do it?"

"I practice." Dark Pit placed an orange slice on the edge of the glass then scooted the drink towards his patron.

Pit took the drink with a big smile. "This looks yummy! It looks like orange juice."

"Well...it does have orange juice in it. Try it."

Pit nodded and took the glass in his hands. He brought the drink to his lips and took a sip. Immediately he let out a loud "mmmmm". The drink was deliciously sweet.

"This is really good!" Pit said.

"Glad you like it." Dark Pit flashed a small smile at Pit.

Pit smiled back. "I didn't know you could smile!"

Dark Pit's smile fell instantly. "I don't."

Pit tilted his head to the side. "But you just did?"

"No I didn't." He grabbed a glass and started pouring a draft beer into it and served another customer.

When he returned, Pit's glass was empty. Dark Pit arched his brow.

"Did you down that?"

"No? I drank it."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "That's what I meant, idiot."

"That's not very nice. Calling people names." Pit noted.

"I'm not very nice in general."

"That's not true."

Dark Pit arched a brow. "How would you know? You don't even know me."

"Well-" Pit blinked innocently, showing off his baby blues. "-since I've walked in here, you told people to leave me alone when I wasn't comfortable and you've been helping me find a drink."

"It's my job."

Pit shook his head and smiled at Dark Pit. "No, you're nice."

"No, I'm not. I'm just doing my job so I can get tips. That's it."

Pit laughed. "I don't believe that. You're nice."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey, Pittoo?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Oops!" Pit covered his mouth. "Sorry, I forgot."

The bartender gave a heavy sigh. "What is it?"

Pit looked at him innocently. "Can I have another drink?"

"Sure." Dark Pit reached for a new glass.

"Can I get this?" Pit pointed to a picture on the menu.

Dark Pit leaned over and glanced to see what his patron was pointing to. Pit bit his lip when Dark Pit was suddenly so close. He was just close enough that he could smell the cologne on the other. Pit recognized the scent as Axe cologne. He felt his cheeks heat up as he inhaled the other's sweet scent.

"The chocolatini?" Dark Pit asked. He glanced up and noticed Pit was staring at him with scarlet cheeks. His own face flushed at being so close to the other. He slowly reeled away and scratched the back of his head, playing it cool. "Uh, you want that?"

Pit blinked a few times then slowly nodded. "Y-yeah. It looks yummy."

"It's good but it's also strong."

"Good" Pit mumbled to himself. "I'd like to try it."

Dark Pit nodded.

He dipped the rim of a martini glass into the liqueur then into the cocoa. He set it aside and began working on the drink. Dark Pit added the chocolate liqueur, vodka, and half-and-half to a cocktail shaker filled with ice and shook it for a good 20 seconds. When he was done, he poured it into the glass, swirled whip cream then placed a cherry on top. He smirked at Pit's awed face and slid it towards him.

"Wow! It looks so good and so chocolatey!"

"Try it."

Pit obeyed. He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. Immediately, the strong taste of vodka hit him. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Whoa!"

"Yup" Dark Pit grabbed Pit's empty glass. He glanced at his patron and saw him take another sip. "Hey, go easy on that. That shit's strong."

Pit nodded and took another sip. Dark Pit was about to protest again when a customer called him over. He looked at Pit, whom was chugging his drink, then looked at the men beside him. They were watching him with a particular interest. He narrowed his eyes at them and looked at Pit.

"I'll be right back, call me if you need me."

Pit nodded and happily sipped his chocolatini, enjoying the strong taste of it. He was already feeling the effect of the alcohol. He had warm fuzziness coursing through his veins, making him feel giddy. He took another sip and started giggling. His face started heating up and his vision blurred a bit. His head was a little dizzy but he continued to drink.

This was what he wanted. He wanted to forget his day. He wanted to forget about all the stress that hovered over him and soaked into his muscles, causing knots in his back. He remembered the paperwork he lost and how his co-workers were going to be disappointed in him as well as Palutena. He also remembered how his roommate had thrown a party in their apartment and a couple was having sex on his bed.

He took another sip.

* * *

Dark Pit glanced over at Pit and saw his drink was almost done. He peered at the patrons beside him and frowned at the smirks they were giving him. They had been the ones making comments about the sex on the beach. He didn't like them. Those two always came into the bar and tried to pick up everyone. They even tried to pick up Dark Pit but the bartender wouldn't have it. They hadn't done anything drastic yet but Dark Pit feared that they would try with his naive patron.

"Pandora!"

"Huh?" The blue-haired girl glanced over at her manager. "I swear I'm not drinking!"

"You better not be." Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Keep an eye on my customer. I don't like how those two thugs are looking at him."

"Why? Are you jealous, Pittoo?" She giggled.

Dark Pit shot her a mortified look. "What did you call me?!"

"Oh it's cute! Your little boyfriend came up with a cute nickname for you. Hehe!"

"He's not my-" Dark Pit groaned. "Look, just keep an eye on him okay? He's an idiot and if he drinks anymore, those two may have their way with him."

"And you want your way with him, huh?" Pandora winked at him. "Take him home to your sad little apartment and fuck him hard?"

"Pandora!" He snapped. His face flushed beet red.

His co-worked laughed. "Don't worry, boss. I'll keep an eye on him!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, groaning and took the next customer's order.

* * *

Pit finished his chocolatini. He had a huge smile plastered on his face. He laughed at nothing and licked the chocolate around the glass rim.

"You sure liked that drink, doll face." The man with the Bandana said.

Pit turned lazily to his right. His eyes were lidded and a big grin spread across his face. "'S real good. I like chocolate, like so much."

"We can tell, the way you licked that chocolate off your glass. You probably like licking things, dontcha?"

Pit nodded. "I like lickin' lollipops 'n 'ce cream."

"Heh, I bet." His companion chuckled.

The thug with the bandana wrapped his arm around Pit and pulled him close. "You sure are cute."

"How about you come home with us?"

Pit shook his head. "I don' 'ven know where you live."

"That's okay, baby. Why don't we go in the back alley?"

"Don' wanna go there. I wanna stay here with Pittoo."

Bandana laughed. "Pittoo?"

"Yea, the guy 'ver there." Pit pointed towards the busy bartender. "I like him 'lot. 'S nice 'n cute."

"Oh? You think the bartender is cute?" sneered Bull.

Pit nodded his head slowly. "Yeah 'n I really wanna kiss him. Like really bad"

The two laughed. "He wants to kiss you too, baby. He told us to take you into the back and wait for him. He can't kiss you in front of all his customers, see?"

A sparkle glistened in Pit's dazed eyes. "Really?"

Bandana nodded eagerly. "Really. Let's go wait for him, okay?"

Pit nodded. "Okay!"

The two men laughed as they watched Pit stumble off his stool. Bandana wrapped his arm around the waist whilst the other around the shoulders. Together, they escorted Pit out of the bar and into the back alley.

* * *

Dark Pit finally finished serving the pestering customers and returned to where he left Pit, only his patron was nowhere to be found.

"What the fuck?" He glanced towards his co-worker. "Hey, Pandora, where's Pit?"

"Who?" She called back and looked at him confused. "Oh! You're little boyfriend?"

"Where is he?" Dark Pit demanded, urgency in his voice.

The drunken girl shrugged. "I don't know."

"You fucking idiot! I told you to watch him!" Dark Pit glanced back at the spot Pit had been and noticed the spots beside him were empty too. "Fuck!"

Dark Pit rushed out from behind the counter. Panic consumed his heart as he pushed customers out of his way. He ran out of the bar. He glanced sideways looking for any sign of the three patrons. He turned around and looked at the bouncer. "Orcos, did you see two creeps with a guy-"

"Yeah, boss, they went left. You better stop them! I'm thinkin' they're gonna do somethin' to pipsqueak." The bouncer replied.

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"I tried, boss! They decked me hard!" The bouncer pointed to his shiner.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Useless bouncer."

He glanced left and bolted in that direction. He didn't have to run far. He knew where they had taken their victim. Dark Pit turned down the first alleyway he came across. He ran down it until he reached the end then took another left. He turned the corridor and came across the three missing patrons. Pit was pinned to the brick wall, his back facing his captors. His pants were down to his ankles and his ass revealed. The man with the bandana had his dick ready to be inserted into his victim.

Dark Pit wasted no time, He felt the adrenaline rush take over and fuel his body with speed he had never known. He smashed his iron-like foot into the bandana man. The man slammed into the hard ground and cried out when his head his the cement. The other man that pinned Pit down, tried to deck him but Dark Pit dodged it then slammed his own fist into the other, causing his head to crash into the brick wall. The man cried out before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Bandana man picked himself up from the ground and managed to punch Dark Pit. Immediately, he tasted blood in his mouth and knew his lip had been split open. Dark Pit managed to dodge another attack before he slammed that iron foot into the man. The man fell and skidded across the cement, scraping his dick.

Dark Pit smirked. "If I ever catch you two shitheads in my bar, I won't hesitate to cut off your dicks and feed them to each other." He glanced at Pit whom had pulled his pants up. It didn't appear that he knew what had almost happened. "C'mon."

Pit said nothing as he hurried over to Dark Pit. He tripped a few times and couldn't walk straight. Dark Pit ended up having to wrap his arm around Pit's waist and escort him out of the alley.

"Look-" Dark Pit said when they stepped out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. "You need to go home. This bar is no place for a guy like you. I'll call you a cab. Where do you live?" He pulled out his cell phone.

Pit shook his head. "I dunno."

"You don't know where you live?" Dark Pit snapped.

Pit smiled and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around the bartender and nuzzled against him. "I wanna live with you."

Dark Pit blushed and tried to pry off the drunken patron. "Seriously, Pit, where do you live?"

"I live in an apartment. 'S real nice. I share it with my roommate, Magnus."

"Okay, what's his number?"

Pit laughed and shrugged. "I dunno. I use ta know cause I really liked him. He's really hot but he's not gay. I am though. I'm gay. Are you gay, Pittoo?"

"Don't call me that and get off me." Dark Pit managed to remove him but it hadn't been easy. Pit was like a leech and he was trying to latch back on.

"Are you gay, Pittoo?"

Dark Pit groaned as the other pestered him. "Yes, okay?! I am!"

"You are?" Pit gasped "Yay! That means we can be together!"

"What?"

"I really like you. You're really cute 'n you make me hot." Pit started rubbing their crotches together then latched back onto Dark Pit when his guard was off.

"Oh god, you're a horny drunk." Dark Pit face palmed. "Did you not even realized that you were almost raped back there?"

"I dunno what that means but I really wanna kiss you and do stuff with you."

"Okay, Pit, enough! Give me your cell phone! I'm going to call your roommate and have him come get your drunk ass. He can deal with you."

Pit laughed and handed Dark Pit his cell phone. He nuzzled his face and rubbed their hips together. Dark Pit blushed and smacked him off. He scrolled down Pit's contacts until he found Magnus and called. The phone rang and rang but never once was it answered. Dark Pit growled and dialed again but when it wasn't answered, Dark Pit left a voicemail.

"This is Dark Pit, I work at the Underworld Bar on South Street. Your roommate is drunk off his ass and doesn't remember when he lives. I'll keep an eye on him until the bar closes at 2. Hopefully, you'll call and get him by then."

Dark Pit rubbed his eyes. He glanced back at the drunken Pit whom was still nuzzling him like a cat. "He didn't answer."

"Tha's cause he threw a party at my apartment. Said he was gonna have sex with Gaol 'n that people were having sex in my room. I don' want people having sex in my bed cause I wanna have sex with you in my bed."

"I can't believe you've never had alcohol but you've had sex." Dark Pit groaned. "Great. Well, let's hope he checks his phone in the next hour, or I don't know what I'm going to do."


	2. Chapter 2

The hour passed and never once did Pit's phone ring. Dark Pit kept his drunken patron in the bar, giving him water and a bowl of pretzels while they waited. Pit complained, wanting to order more to drink but Dark Pit didn't heed his request. He told Pit to sober up so he could remember where he lived. Of course, Pandora didn't help in the slightest. When Dark Pit had to step away to serve drinks to other patrons, she'd sneak Pit another chocolatini. Pit drank the whole thing before Dark Pit could even notice.

The bar finally closed at 2 am and the bartender never heard from Pit's roommate. The building was empty except for the two of them. Dark Pit was calling Magnus again while Pit laughed about nothing. Again that night, he got the voicemail. He decided to leave Magnus one that was not so friendly.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past hour. Your roommate is so drunk he doesn't even know where he lives! He almost was raped and you don't seem to care about him because you're too busy getting laid! The bar is closed and there is no one here to take him home!" Dark Pit sighed. "I have no choice but to take him to my place until he sobers up or YOU. BETTER. CALL. BACK! You should be grateful I'm not some sick freak or a rapist. He'll be safe with me until the morning, shithead."

Dark Pit groaned as he hung up the phone. He glanced at Pit, whom was staring at him with a big grin. "Your roommate is as useless as you are in this state."

Pit laughed in response.

The bartender sighed irritably and rubbed his eyes. He reached for his keys and walked out from behind the counter. He stood in front of Pit and helped him off the stool. "Let's go."

"Where we goin?" Pit asked as he wrapped himself around Dark Pit.

"We're going to my place since apparently you don't have any friends that like to pick up your calls." Snapped the bartender. "Get off me. You can walk."

Pit shook his head. "Not uh. I need you to carry me or I'll fall down and stay down." And with that Pit purposely slid down to the ground. No matter how many attempts the bartender tried, Pit wouldn't stay up. Which ended up in Dark Pit actually carrying Pit out of his bar, bridal style.

Dark Pit called for a cab. When it showed up, he slid himself and Pit inside the vehicle. He gave directions to the cab driver to his apartment. The whole time, Pit wouldn't sit still. He'd wrap his arms around him and nuzzle against his face. He even made a few attempts to kiss him but Dark Pit wouldn't allow it.

"Sheesh yous two. Wait until I drops you off." The cabbie said. "Kids these days just can't waits no more."

"We're not together if that's what you're implying." Snapped Dark Pit

"Uh huh, sures."

The cab finally pulled up to Dark Pit's rundown apartment building. The place itself looked like it was falling apart. Most of the structure that made up the place was revealed. The only secure thing on the property was the gate.

He paid the driver then got out. He pulled Pit out but he wouldn't budge unless he was carried. Reluctantly, Dark Pit scooped him back into his arms, ignoring the words from the cabbie. He walked up to his building and fumbled with his keys to open the gate. Out of nowhere. Pit vomited onto Dark Pit's chest. The bartender was less than pleased. Pit groaned and rested his head on Dark Pit's shoulder, not caring that there was vomit on it.

"'M sorry." He groaned quietly.

Dark Pit took a deep breath to calm himself. His anger was building up but he kept it silent. There was no point in screaming at the drunken boy. If he was being honest, he felt slightly sorry for him. Slightly.

He managed to unlock the gate and stepped inside. He carried his drunken customer up to the third floor. He unlocked his door and stepped inside his little apartment. The whole building was ghetto as hell. It was in a shady area and most of the apartments looked like they were going to fall apart but not Dark Pit's. He had spent countless time to make his apartment presentable. There were no leaky pipes or holes in the wall. The place was so cleaned to where you could eat off the floor. He had an alarm system built in. It didn't look like a place a lower class would own. It looked more like an apartment owned by a college student than a thug, which was how the other places looked.

"Wow, you have a nice place." Pit commented.

Dark Pit smiled and stepped inside. He locked the door behind him then slid into the living room. He then placed Pit on the couch.

"Stay here." He demanded.

Pit nodded and slouched down on the couch, resting his head on the armrest. Dark Pit hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a Tupperware bowl then returned to the living room. He made it just in time. Once he handed Pit the bowl, he puked inside it. Pittoo grimaced at the gagging sounds. He walked back into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water, a plate of bread and a few paper towels. He returned to Pit, placing the water and bread on the coffee table then wiped Pit's mouth.

"Let's bring home some stranger that's too drunk to remember where he lives and then play the role of his fucking dad." Dark Pit spat to himself sarcastically. Right at the moment, Pit missed the bowl and puked on his own clothes, the carpet and Dark Pit. The bartender growled. "This is what I get for being nice."

"'M sorry." Pit sniffed.

Dark Pit said nothing. He wiped Pit's mouth again then handed him the water. "Drink this. I'll be right back."

Pit nodded and took the water.

Dark Pit took the moment to go to the closet and fetch a spare pillow and blanket. He returned to the living room, finding Pit nibbling on the bread. At least he was listening now.

He placed the pillow and blanket on the other end of the couch. He sat beside Pit and watched as he took a few more bites of the bread then sip the water. Pit puked again but this time he made it into the bowl.

"I don't like this." He whined. "I hate puking."

"That's what you get for wanting to forget your night."

Pit groaned and laid his head on the arm rest. Tears fell from his eyes as he sat there feeling miserable.

"Drink the water. You're dehydrated."

"I just want to die."

Dark Pit laughed. He'd heard that many times before. "You'll feel better after you drink the water and eat the bread. Trust me okay?"

Pit nodded. He glanced at Dark Pit. "I trust you, Pittoo."

Dark Pit growled at the nickname but said nothing about it. He got up from the couch and walked to his bedroom. He grabbed a spare shirt and returned to Pit.

"I need you to sit up."

"Don' wanna."

"I don't give a shit. I'm not going to have you get puke all over my couch. You already got my floor."

Pit reluctantly sat up. Dark Pit removed his suspenders and bow tie, then unbuttoned his shirt. The bartender bit his lip when he found the toned body hidden behind his clothes. He hadn't expected him to be so fit. He felt himself blushing and quickly changed him out of his dirty clothes and into a clean tee. He undid Pit's pants and noticed the bulge forming in his underwear. Dark Pit glanced up and saw Pit staring at him. Lust gleaming in his eyes.

"No." Dark Pit said immediately. He quickly got up before Pit could try anything. "Drink the water and eat the bread."

He cleaned up the puke on the floor then walked over to the hallway and opened up two doors that hid his washer and dryer. He placed Pit's clothes inside then took off his own dirty shirt, put it in, then started the load. He shut the doors then returned to Pit. He helped the drunken boy get settled on the couch. He placed the pillow under his head then the blankets on top of his body. His face was heated as he noticed Pit stare at him lustfully.

"There. Just relax and drink some more water. I'm going to take a shower." Dark Pit pulled away quickly as Pit reached for him. "Do you need anything else?"

Pit nodded. "You inside me."

Dark Pit's whole face to his ears reddened. "Uh, yeah, I'm going now. Get some sleep. If you need me, I'll be in my room after the shower. And I swear to god, you better not come in my room wanting sex!"

Pit giggled.

Dark Pit turned and went to take his shower.

* * *

Dark Pit hopped out of the shower, feeling refreshed and clean. He wrapped a towel around his waist then walked out of the bathroom. He walked down the hall, opening the laundry doors and moving the washed clothes into the dryer. He peeked down the hallway to find Pit asleep on the couch. He sighed in relief and went to his room. He took off the towel, placing it in the laundry bin and slipped into a clean pair of boxers. He opened his door, just a crack, then slipped into bed, falling asleep.

The bartender was snapped awake when he felt something on him. He opened his eyes and found Pit sitting on his lap, wrapped in the blanket.

"Pit, what the fuck? What're you doing?"

"I really want to kiss you right now." Pit inched over.

"No. You're drunk."

"Even not drunk I really wanna kiss you. I've been wanting ta kiss you since I saw you." He puckered his lips.

Dark Pit froze when Pit kissed him. A jolt of electricity shot through him. He moaned when Pit started to move his hips. He was already hard as he rubbed their groins together.

"Fuck." Dark Pit moaned.

Pit kissed hungrily against the resisting lips. He placed his hands on either side of Dark Pit and moved his body. "I want you. I want you so badly, Pittoo."

Dark Pit felt his head swimming. His body was hot all over. Pit's mouth was so warm and soft. He could only imagine how those lips would feel around his dick. Pit continued to rub their cocks together, coaching the bartender's. Dark Pit could feel the dangerous need of lust crawling through him. He really wanted to flip this attractive boy on his back and fuck him hard. He stopped himself from acting on that impulse when he recalled how Pit had almost been taken advantage.

"Pit, stop."

"No, I want to feel you inside me. I want you, Pittoo."

"No you don't. It's the alcohol that's making you think you do." Dark Pit gently pushed the other off.

Pit protested. "No, I want you. I really do."

"Pit, you're drunk. I'm not going to take advantage of you like those other two. Just go back out and sleep."

Pit frowned. "I don't want to sleep by myself."

Dark Pit groaned. "Look, you can sleep in here but no funny business. I'm tired as fuck from taking care of your ass."

Pit smiled. He wrapped his arms around Dark Pit's waist then snuggled up to him. He nuzzled beside him then kissed his shoulder. "Thanks Pittoo."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes before he closed them and again fell asleep.

* * *

Pit woke up with a huge pulsing headache. He groaned and slowly pried his eyes open. He blinked a few times as he took in his unknown surroundings. He was in a bedroom. It wasn't his. It was too clean. He glanced to the bed beside him and saw it was empty but there had been someone beside him. Pit glanced down and found he was only in his boxers. What happened last night? Did he go home with someone and sleep with them?

He slowly got up from the bed and staggered until he caught himself. He walked towards the door and peeked out the hallway. He was hit with the pleasant smell of eggs and bacon. He walked down the hallway but stopped and ran to the bathroom when a wave of nausea hit. He emptied his stomach into the toilet then staggered out and followed the smell.

He entered the living room and saw the bartender, Dark Pit, in the kitchen cooking bacon.

"Pittoo?"

The raven haired boy turned. "You're finally awake."

Pit rubbed his eyes and made his way over. "What is going on? Where am I and why do I feel like I was hit by a train?"

"You're in my apartment." Dark Pit nodded towards the table. Pit walked over and sat down at it. The bartender brought him a cup of water and tomato juice. "Drink those."

Pit reached for the juice. "Why am I here?"

"Because I couldn't get ahold of anyone to come get you and you didn't remember where you lived."

Pit blinked at him. "So you brought me to your home and took care of me?"

Dark Pit nodded then glanced at him. "Against my better judgment. I couldn't leave you alone. Not after what almost happened."

"What almost happened?"

Dark Pit brought over the plate of eggs and set it in front of him. He placed his own plate across then sat down. He looked at Pit seriously then said, "You were almost raped."

Pit gasped. His jaw dropped and he covered it with his hands. "I…what?"

"You don't remember?"

Pit shook his head. "No!"

"The two thugs from the bar took you into an alleyway and tried to rape you. I got there just in time."

"Y-you saved me?"

Dark Pit nodded.

"Wow." Pit said in disbelief. He played with his eggs before he glanced up again at the bartender. "And you, we-?"

"No. You tried. A lot."

"I did?" Pit blushed furiously. "That's really embarrassing. But hey! If we didn't, then where are my clothes?"

"You puked on them so I washed them and gave you one of my shirts which you discarded when you tried to get me to sleep with you."

"Oh geez." Pit covered his embarrassed face.

They sat there in silence. Dark Pit ate his eggs and bacon while Pit nibbled on his eggs.

"Hey, why do you get eggs AND bacon but I only get eggs?" Pit whined.

"You don't need greasy food. It will irritate your stomach. Eggs have loads of cysteine, an amino acid that can break down toxins your body. They're better for your hangover."

"What's a hangover?"

"What you have now. The headache, feeling like you want to lie on the floor and never move. That's what happens when you try to drink and forget."

Pit hung his head. "I just had a really bad night. I've been working so much. My co-workers asked me to do all their paperwork, then my boss gave me a 36 hour time limit for another thing; I was mugged and my briefcase was stolen; my roommate threw a party at my apartment and had some couple take my room to, uh, do it; then I get drunk and almost get raped-" His head shot up suddenly. "Wait a minute! Oh my gosh! I'm late for work!"

"I took care of it." Dark Pit said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Pit tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"Your work called annoyingly early this morning. Your boss wanted to know where you were."

"Oh no! What did you say? Am I in trouble?" Pit panicked.

Dark Pit shook his head. "No. I told her you were really stressed from work and came into my bar for a drink. I didn't mention that you got drunk. I told her that some guys spiked your drink and tried to have their way with you. Told her that I stopped them in time but you were really shaken up. Said I tried to find someone to come get you but when no one did, I took you home and took care of you. She was pretty concerned about you. She told me to tell you to take the next few days off to relax."

"She…she said that?"

Dark Pit nodded.

Pit couldn't believe it. This complete stranger had watched over and taken care of him the whole night and even now in the day. It was almost like he was Pit's guardian angel or something.

"Wow, thank you Dark Pit. No one-" He wiped a tear that threatened to fall. "-has ever been so nice to me before."

"Well don't get used to it. This is a one-time thing."

Pit smiled at his care-taker. He got up from the chair and walked over to the other. He placed his lips on Dark Pit's, freezing him in place.

"Thank you."

Pit sat back down at the table and started munching on his eggs. Dark Pit's face was as red as could be. He turned away, hiding his face. He bit his lip and looked at Pit from the corner of his eye. He scratched the back of his head.

"Since you have the next few days off, would you, I don't know, wanna maybe go out for dinner? Maybe tomorrow?" Dark Pit stole a peep.

Pit blinked several times in disbelief. He smiled and swallowed his food. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Dark Pit blushed and smiled back.


End file.
